We Were Just Dreaming
by King Reepicheep
Summary: Set during VDT: Caspian has become psychotic, Eustace is falling into depression, Edmund cannot help for something more, and the Captain has lost hope- Reepicheep is the shoulder they all cry on. Originally published as a series of one-shots entitled, "A Series of Conversations".
1. Gramercy (Many Thanks)

_**We Were Just Dreaming**_

**Author's Note: **This is a collection of connected one-shots that were originally published between February 24th, 2014- April 4th, 2014 that was previously titled, _A Series of Conversations. _It is being republished as one cohesive story for convenience, readability, and enjoyment as the follow up, _We Were Just Dreaming Again_, is being written.

Thank you, and enjoy.

* * *

**Part I: **_**Gramercy (Many Thanks)**_

* * *

Edmund stood on the boards of the deck, looking out to the sea thinking to himself: 'The horizon, I wonder where it ends?' This question, or at least a similar one, was also being thought in the mind of a particular rodent, who was, at the moment, walking towards a barrel of apples, about to inspect every single individual one for spoils.

Reepicheep scaled the barrel with ease as if he were born to do it and began his inspection, lifting each apple with his forepaws and turning it in revolutions.

"Well," the mouse said, finding an apple that was entirely black. 'this will never make a pie." He said and looked around for a suitable disposal place. He didn't want to chuck it over the rail into the sea because that immoral and made him appear rash or inconsiderate of nature, and the mouse was nothing of that sort. He also didn't want to place it back in the barrel, for fear of tarnishing the rest of the bunch and there was no basket near so that was out of the question too.

"Hmm," the mouse said to himself, thinking aloud, "if I were to dispose of a citrus how would I go about it?" He saw Edmund and smiled.

"Sire!" Reepicheep called. "I require some assistance if you could spare the moment." Edmund, who was through gazing and contemplating walked over.

"Need some help with something?" Edmund asked.

"Yes," the mouse answered, "I need to dispose of this apple, and was wondering if you could find a basket or container for me to put it in."

Edmund nodded and walked around the ship deck a bit in search of an empty barrel, basket, or something for Reepicheep to use, while the mouse simply put the spoiled fruit on the tip of his blade and continued his inspection.

Thirty minutes later, Edmund returned with a basket that was donated generously by Tavros who was using it to hold his medical supplies but figured that Reepicheep needed it more so gave it to him.

"Thank you for your service Your Majesty," Reepicheep said once Edmund returned. "I'll be happy to return the favor in due time."

"Actually Reepicheep," Edmund said, "there is something you can do for me."

"Oh, well," Reepicheep said, not expecting Edmund to take up his offer so quickly, "what do you need of me?"

"Console." Edmund said.

"Something causing you trouble?" The rodent asked.

"Out of the many things that I'm afraid of," Edmund continued on, "the one thing I fear the most is dying."

"We all at some point, ponder and suffer through the feeling Your Majesty, such is life- to end, it is never perennial the first go round." Reepicheep said.

"I have dreams about dying." Edmund replied, "Every night it's the same. I'm floating in water, on a piece of wood. It is barely able to support me, only my torso and head are out of the water. It's freezing, the water slowly turns to ice. My breath escapes me, I start to panic as I begin to go under. I'm pulled down by something, it grabs a hold of my leg and rips it clean off as if I were a doll made of straw. Blood fills the water as I slowly descend into darkness. I struggle to breathe. My heart and lungs explode simultaneously, I wake up after that."

"Seems to me that you have a grave fear of being an amputee." Reepicheep said with a laugh to himself and a slight smile, trying to find humor in a situation he knew was serious. He quickly followed with: "In all seriousness though, let me ask you a question. What _exactly_ are you afraid of specifically about death?"

"I guess dying too quickly." Edmund answered ironically quickly.

"That is a common fear," Reepicheep said, "a fear often a supervene to war. You have had many moments of disquietude and vacillation Your Majesty, an experience that most people never see until their more cultured years. Is it because of war and your time here that you fear something so unequivocal?"

"I guess so." Edmund answered. "But it doesn't change the fact that it's still there. I feel alone in this Reep, like I can't be understood because no one seems to understand that we may not make it out of this."

"Oh what a naive and apocryphal statement that is." Reepicheep replied. "You really believe that you are on that floating piece of wood don't you! Have you ever stopped to think that I am on that same plank, and that I myself am being ripped apart with you?"

"I thought you were supposed to be fearless." Edmund said.

Reepicheep sighed and shook his head, "Fearlessness is an impossibility sire," he said, "for if one claims to be fearless, then he is dispassionate and is very much like the ice that surrounds our wood plank."

"Are you saying that I'm afraid of being fearless?" Edmund asked.

"Not at all," Reepicheep said, "I'm saying that you're afraid of expectations that are quixotic. You have this idea in your head that you need to be this tower of unrelenting fearlessness when you don't. It is a product of fear- fear of the world and its view of you. You conform to other's opinion of yourself and perceive that to be your true self. It's not. You are simply looking through glass Your Majesty, glass that is telling you to be someone you're not."

"So, you're saying that I should think of myself the way I want to see me, instead of other people?"

Reepicheep nodded, "This beast of yours, the one that pulls you down, that I'm not sure of, but whatever it is, remember that I'm stuck on the wood plank too."

"Are you afraid of the same thing?" Edmund asked.

"In many ways yes," Reepicheep said, "I'm afraid of what my judgment will be when I see Him, I'm afraid that he will look upon me as unworthy or deem me defective. Muddle-headed of me I suppose to think and believe such things but I do."

"You shouldn't Reepicheep," Edmund said.

"Why?" Reepicheep asked.

"If you do then that's fear of castigation. That's the one thing you fear most, isn't it? You needn't fear that because castigation only happens to those who are full of delinquency. If you are full of that, then you are perhaps the greatest thespian in the world. But you're not because if you were we would've figured you out by now. You're too noble to be anything else but deserving of all praise and worthy of all honors."

Reepicheep smiled and said with a bow, "Gramercy."

"You're welcome."

"No sire, I said gramercy to you!" Reepicheep shouted again, "I am not worthy of it! Only those who are my cohorts receive the honor of gramercy." He lowered his voice back to normalcy, "I say it again, and again and again, gramercy. Your Majesty," he said in a voice filed with all the kindness and respectability in the world, "the highest honor I will ever accept from you is service."

Reepicheep turned and continued his business with the apples and Edmund returned to his watchful gaze of the sunrise.

"Reepicheep, what do you suppose about the horizon?"

Reepicheep smiled, "That Your Majesty," he said, "is an entirely different conversation. Would you like to begin it?"

"What do you suppose is at the horizon?" Edmund asked. "Not the end of the world or the other side, just the horizon. Do you think the world is different over there than it is here?"

"That depends on whether you believe the sun rises every morning and sets every morning." Reepicheep answered.

"Well, of course it does." Edmund said.

"You and I say that," Reepicheep replied, "but some people who are morbid and sinister believe that the sun is a reminder of their errors, of the malefactor tendencies they posses. They fear irrationally- just like you and me on our plank. We both fear things we should. So Your Majesty may I propose a question to you?"

"Of course." Edmund replied.

"Would you mind if I serve as your bulwark?" The mouse asked.

"Only if I can extend the same to you." Edmund said.

"Gramercy." Reepicheep repeated the same reply and motion and walked away, he was finished inspecting the apple barrel.

Edmund smiled, turned towards Reepicheep and said: "Gramercy."

Reepicheep turned back, smiled, and bowed with open arms, offering his services and eternal servitude.


	2. Misery, Grief, and Humanity

**Part II: _Misery, Grief, and Humanity_**

* * *

There was, in the crow's nest, a centaur by the name of Lionel. He was the lookout and since the seas were calm, it was daylight, and the ship was currently in the middle of nowhere, he decided to sit down for a moment. His legs however, were in great pain.

You see in the middle of the night, Lionel, who slept standing up (for he was a centaur after all) tripped over something in the dark and broke his left front leg. Nevertheless, he was successful in doing his duty to the King and Country and sat in the crow's nest.

Lionel winced in pain as he woke and decided to stand but realized that he was having difficulty doing so. He pulled himself up and saw something in the distance.

It was small, red, and appeared to be in a bundle. He decided to see what it was and so he flipped himself over the side of the crow's nest and fell towards the ship, but maneuvered himself well enough to clear the ship and splashed into the water.

Reepicheep, who was walking along the rail, something that he did often when there was downtime. He was on the side that Lionel was jumping off, was startled and almost went overboard himself.

"Man overboard!" The rodent cried as he pulled himself to his feet, for he had slipped due to the shock.

Caspian, who reacted quicker than most, heard the cry for assist, rushed over and instinctively jumped in.

Lionel was swimming underwater, for gravity had pulled him down a great deal and he slowly made his way up to the surface. He was a natural at holding his breath.

He surfaced, took several breaths of air and continued swimming towards the red bundle as if his life depended on it.

"Lionel!" Caspian cried, a bit annoyed, "what are you doing?"

"There's something out there!" Lionel called back.

"Leave it!" Caspian said, "we probably lost it in the night, besides, it's of no use to us anymore. Now come on before something bad happens."

"I already broke my leg sire!" Lionel said, "Now if you permit me I would like to have a swim towards whatever this thing is- it sooths me."

Caspian rolled his eyes and re-boarded the ship.

"What was that all about?" Reepicheep asked.

"Lionel is being a dunce." Caspian said. "He thinks that just because he broke his leg that he can disobey like that. I'll speak to him later." A towel was draped over him by Edmund who was nearby.

'I think you're judging prematurely Your Majesty," Reepicheep said.

"Oh," Caspian said in a semi-condescending way, "and why do you think that?"

"Look over yonder." The mouse said pointing towards the centaur who now placed the bundle carefully on his back, for he was swimming above the waves now doing a canine paddle of sorts, and headed back towards the ship.

The red bundle was an infant. He was crying- alone, afraid and the left arm was broken. He been out there for possibly two or three days floating on a small raft.

The centaur pushed onward, each stride grew more painful as the broken hoof struggled to move. Lionel screamed and began to go under very slowly.

"Need some help over here!" The centaur called as the pain of broken bone and inflamed muscle in his leg began to show existence and buckle.

Caspian, who was not about to go out again, walked back towards the main mast. Reepicheep shook his head.

"Unbelievable." The rodent replied and, knowing full well that he couldn't do much, jumped in away.

The rodent swam towards his comrade with electric speed. Reepicheep then took a breath and went under, swimming towards the problem. Lionel's leg was cramped up so tightly that it was almost impossible for him to move it. Reepicheep slowly worked the centaur's leg to the point where the cramp was out and Lionel could slowly move it. The rodent surfaced.

"Lionel, are you able to-" Reepicheep started to say when he heard the infant cry for the first time, and it was then he realized that the red bundle on Lionel's back was in fact, a human baby boy.

The bundle started to slip as Lionel started to struggle again. Reepicheep quickly swam up behind the centaur and tried to steady the baby on Lionel but the rodent was lighter than the boy was and with desperation the mouse dove under and tried to catch the infant from falling into the depths. He failed.

Reepicheep resurfaced.

There was nothing he could have done, he wasn't strong enough to lift an infant baby out of the water so he let him go. He hated to do it, and he wept while still in the sea, secretly wanting to go down to the furthest possible extent and stay there, dying with him. He dove.

Once.

Twice.

A third.

Each time his honor called him up to the air to breathe. After the third time Lionel was being assisted back in the ship. Reepicheep swam and scaled the side.

The mouse stood up on deck and saw the centaur, helpless on the boards. Reepicheep walked over to him, embracing him like a brother.

"It's not your fault." Reepicheep said, "it's not your fault."

Lionel protested. "Yes it is Reep, yes it is!"

"No it isn't!" The mouse cried, both literally and physically, "it was the storm of rage that occupied the King's mind, the storm of fear that occupied yours, and the storm of helplessness that occupied mine. In the finding of grief and misery, there is always the hope that life goes on. It does. It goes on even when you want it to cease and stop behaving like a member of country but a member of the deceased. Life continues, and so you should continue. It's going to be fine, for the sun rises each morning."

"But why did he have to die?" Lionel asked, "If only I hadn't broken my leg, if only I were strong enough to save him!"

"'Twas not your laceration that caused that boy to die. Nor was it your inability to deliver him from the inevitable fate. If anything you showed perhaps the greatest kindness anyone has ever shown him- the chance to breathe for final moments, to be secure in fatherly embrace, to be loved in a way never before felt. The happiest moments in his life."

"He drowned Reepicheep," Lionel said, "he drowned."

"I know, I saw, I abetted and I failed to do it today. I swear that whoever casted this child out into the unforgiving sea shall bend at the knee, I swear to you that justice shall be but not today. Perhaps not tomorrow either but there will be due process." Reepicheep said.

Lionel still felt sorry for himself, still felt guilty, still felt that he could do more, that he could've done something to make this boy's life longer, possibly to adulthood, if he could've held on just five minutes longer without giving in to his injury. Then the boy would be alive instead of the bottom of the sea.

"Come on Lionel," Caspian said, "get back up to your post."

"Where were you?" Reepicheep asked.

"I'm sorry?"

"Where were you when innocence was thrown and was attempted to be regained? Where were you when pain and suffering was here and was trying to be abetted? Where were you when hope was lost and found again? Sipping tea? Conversing strategy? Among your other peers instead of the one who needed you, who needed relief? And you dare call yourself a King among us men?"

"How dare you defy me!" Caspian yelled.

"How dare you defy yourself!" Reepicheep yelled back. "I have seen callous beasts like you, slain them too, all less mightier and less sinister. If this is your flag then I will not sail under it!"

"You denounce my claim?" Caspian said threatening.

"I denounce your humanity because you have none left. You have become a wyvern, one that has pierced his own heart, pulled it out, and devoured it. You're not a man or a King. You're just a boy with nothing better to do than play egotistical monarch. I thought I taught you better. I did teach you better you betrayed me!"

"No you betrayed _me_, I am your King!"

"You are the master of dybbuks and the lord of misery."

"Ha," Caspian said with a laugh, "you lie."

"Look at yourself!" Reepicheep cried pleading with him, "look at yourself. Tell me what you see?"

"I see a King." Caspian said.

"Then you are blinded by your errors and lead by foolish notions."


	3. Cast Out All Demons

**Part III: _Cast Out All Demons_**

* * *

On the same evening of Lionel's fall into the sea and Caspian's descent into primitiveness, Eustace was writing in his journal. He was on the deck sitting near a group of barrels and some rope.

_It has taken some time, _he wrote, _but I think I'm starting to get used to this place. Everyone seems to be reasonably sane, all except the rat, who is overbearing, a nuisance, and too smart for his own good. He's an intrusive little thing and I really want to kill him. But I can't, like I said, he's too smart. He'll probably see it coming, if he hasn't already._

He stopped his writing, stood up and like Edmund did the day before, watched the sea and horizon. This was different however, unlike Edmund who was pondering the end, Eustace was pondering his state of being at the present. He yearned for his home in Cambridge, and was not looking forward to going back to his cot which was beginning to smell of fish and chamber pot excrement.

Eustace looked down the deck towards the stern and saw a lifeboat. He wondered if he could take it down and once gotten that far, what he would do, where he would go. His first thought was of home, but his second was simply away. He wanted to be away from the ship, the crew, and Reepicheep especially who was, at the moment, doing evening inventory down in the cellar.

Eustace thought about how alone he felt, how no one understood him, how he felt like the only person in the world going through the homesickness that was clouding his mind. He missed Cambridge. He missed his school, his friends, which were few, well, a squirrel really, but Eustace counted it as a friend, it didn't turn away when he talked to it at least. He missed his parents, Alberta especially, why for some reason, he didn't know. She was such a bore and was always nagging on Eustace to 'do better in school' despite the perfect reports. It was her that instilled in Eustace the disdain for the world, and it was her that was making him rather depressed. For he, although secretly hated her, knew that she was his mother. Eustace also, was battling himself, there was a voice that told him to look positively, think outgoing, and to never withdraw from accosts.

Reepicheep came up from the cellar and told Caspian of the inventory.

"Sire," he said humbly, "we are missing a large portion of flour and all of the tomatoes have been spoiled. The bread is fine but we'll need to consume it soon. Everything else is accounted for."

"What happened to the flour?" Caspian asked, in a calmer more gentler voice than before. He had taken the day to clear his head, he apologized to Lionel and Reepicheep two hours ago formally but still in the back of his mind had resentment.

"What happened to the flour?" Caspian repeated when he received no answer.

"If I knew the answer to that Your Majesty, I wouldn't have been puzzled or in thought." Reepicheep said, "In other words, I haven't the slightest supposition."

"Are there any leads?" Caspian asked.

"If you're suggesting that someone is devouring nothing but flour at an unhealthy rate and leaving no mess or evidence of them being there then I would say that you're fantasizing, could it possibly be that we've used it? That or someone simply transferred the flour somewhere else, having the opinion that the bag was filled too much or would collapse if more were added to it?"

"Possibly, but who could it be?"

"That is the mystery sire," Reepicheep said, "it could be anyone."

The rodent looked over and saw Eustace, throwing the best pity party in the world.

"If you'll excuse me," Reepicheep said to Caspian, "I have a brother that needs assisting."

"What about the flour?"

"The flour Your Majesty is insignificant now." Reepicheep said. "We won't starve with or without, now, if you'll excuse me." The rodent turned and headed towards Eustace when Caspian followed and said:

"I run a tight ship, Reep. I don't like jumping from one situation to the other before the first is done. Now, the flour, get to the bottom of it."

Reepicheep gave no answer. "Something on your mind?" He asked Eustace.

Eustace sighed and replied: "I'm alone Reepicheep, I want to go home. I'm tired, miserable, haven't a single friend here and all I see is the vast sea telling me that I'm nowhere near anywhere. I'm just her, alone."

"If you were here alone," Reepicheep said, "then you would be on an empty ship."

"Reepicheep," Caspian said, "are you listening to me?"

Reepicheep sighed and turned towards him, "Does it look like I give a damn about flour your Majesty?"

"You should."

"Well I don't! Out of my priorities you will not find 'Flour' anywhere on that list. If it is on yours may His Graces go with you in seeking it but at the moment, I'm here Your Majesty, here. I have a job to do and I intend to do it." Reepicheep said.

Caspian laughed, "Your job is to listen to me. I can give you the world, I can give you bread, and I can give you life."

Reepicheep looked into his eyes and spoke: "Only those who have lost the world, have no bread and seek to take others lives for intentions of malice say the words you just spoke. Is Tash present in you?"

Caspian smiled similar to a cheshire cat. "What do you think?"

"You're mad!" Reepicheep cried as he extended his blade out. "Whatever is going on here, it isn't you."

"Oh no," Caspian said, "it is most certainly me." His eyes glowed green, a misty halo almost.

"What's that over there?" Eustace asked.

Reepicheep turned around, climbed atop one of the barrels and looked out yonder.

"It's fear." Reepicheep said, he quickly turned back towards Caspian and noticed that he was no longer there.

A scream of distress. An alarm was raised, the peaceful evening was halted.

Lucy, who was in the Captain's Quarters, ran out, she was assaulted. Her shirt torn, her face with tears. She was instantly comforted by Edmund and Lionel, who was on the deck floor.

Caspian exited the Quarters, for he had gone in there and tightened his belt. Reepicheep, who saw this, waltzed over nonchalantly. He gave a lupine grin and said:

"You best have a good reason for this Your Majesty."

"I do," Caspian said, "I am the King of the World."

Reepicheep sighed with pity. "I'm sorry, but I cannot serve someone who believes that with his being." He pointed the tip of the blade at Caspian's stomach.

"You won't." Caspian said.

"Continue this way," Reepicheep warned, "and I might consider the action. I dare not strike a King, but I didn't say I wouldn't strike down a symbiotic demon who possess one. I suggest you abscond quickly before I do something regretful and possibly send me somewhere I don't want to be."

"Do it then!" Caspian yelled.

"As you wish." Reepicheep answered and moved to strike, he was inches from murder and milliseconds from sending his soul to The Unforgivable. He halted, straining, his arm sheathed his blade.

"What are you doing?" Caspian asked him.

Reepicheep did not answer he just gave him that lupine smile. That lupine, daring smile that was warning him:

_You're making a war out of your own people sire, I suggest you halt this campaign of resentment before it takes a hold of you- I don't think I'll be able to save you after that decision if you so make it. Reconsider your position._

"No." Caspian replied with a smile, he could tell what the mouse was thinking. He walked towards the cellar.

"So," Reepicheep said to himself as he walked over to Lucy to assist her if possible, watching Caspian disappear into the depths, "the war for your soul begins then? So be it."

Lucy was much calmer now, the tears had stopped and she was smiling, the centaur was telling an embracement of his, he still has the fear of rodents, despite that his best friend was one.

"Why," Reepicheep said as he heard the conclusion of the story, "I'm glad to hear your laughing voice Master Lionel." He turned towards Lucy, "Are you alright Your Highness?"

"I'm fine," Lucy said, "just a bit confused. He tried to- to-" she could finish her sentence, not being able to comprehend the reason. The aftermath shock was beginning to settle in.

"Tell me," Reepicheep said seriously, as if he were going to act upon it. "is your innocence lost?"

"I'm sorry?" Lucy asked, still in a bit of a daze.

"Is your innocence lost?" Reepicheep repeated.

Lucy nodded slowly. "He forced me on the floor!" She cried literally. "I never felt so hopeless."

She cried into her hands.

"Why hide yourself from the world when you did no wrong?" Reepicheep asked her.

"But I did do something wrong." Lucy replied.

"No." Reepicheep answered, "You did-"

Caspian re-entered the boards of the deck, he carried with him, a large bucket of stones. These stones were gathered originally to be placed in sandbags to make them heavier during rough seas. Winds began to pick up, the sea along with it. They were about twenty miles off the next island which was experiencing a bit of rain. The rain storm was just ahead.

The King of the World walked placed the bucket near the main mast, he grabbed a stone. "Everyone," he said, "grab a stone."

Slowly, they all did, except for Reepicheep, Lucy, and Lionel.

Everyone was confused as to why they were doing this, it didn't take long for the realization for Reepicheep was not looking happy. His blade out, trying his best to provide coverage for both Lucy and Lionel, there was no concern for himself in his stance. He was prepared to do whatever possible to make the pain less for them and more for him. He was willing to do that, it's just how he was.

"Sire," Tavros said speaking to Caspian, "you can't be serious can you?"

Caspian nodded. "I am completely serious!" He said. "Our Beloved Queen Lucy has committed a grave sin."

"What?" Lucy exclaimed, "You did it first!"

"How predictable of a woman to say." Caspian replied. Edmund and Eustace dropped their stones back in the bucket.

"Are you defying orders?" Caspian asked.

"Perhaps." Eustace said and stood next to the mouse, his cousin and the centaur. Edmund followed.

Soon the rest of the crew followed and the sea was divided into parts. One stood with Caspian and three confused, the other was the rest of the crew.

"You dare defy me!" Caspian yelled. "I'll see you all be exiled!"

"Go ahead," a voice, that of the Captain said, "exile us oh King, you annoying little bigot." The Captain was in his quarters and he walked through the crowd and stood with the majority.

"Is this how it will end with us?" Caspian said, "After all we've been through together, you're going to treat me like this. Your King!"

"Out of all the Kings in the World, you, oh specter who has possessed my friend, are the worst kind." Reepicheep said.

"What are you talking about Reepicheep?" The Captain asked.

"Look into his eyes," Reepicheep said, "they're a green misty halo. It's unsettling, demonic, and blasphemous to Him."

Caspian laughed, "He! That's all you ever talk about! He this, He that, He shall save you, guide you, protect you, where is He now? Tell me, oh mouse who is so wise, tell me, where is your self proclaimed, False King?"

The mouse was three seconds from charging into war, his head begged him to, but his heart told him to stay, he was better than him, and would not stoop to his level.

"He is with those who call Him Father, he is with those who call Him King, and he is with those who believe justly in Him. Praise Him."

"Praise Him." The company behind him answered.

"I do not!" Caspian cried. He looked to the sky and screamed:

"Where are you now!"

He did this three times.

It slowly began to rain. The sea still divided as the island slowly came into view.

Once it began to rain harder the crew dismissed itself into the quarters. All except Reepicheep and Caspian, who stood there staring at each other- in a gridlock contest to see who could produce the more devilish grin. Caspian was winning.

"What are you going to do?" Caspian asked.

"Something that should have been done yesterday." Reepicheep answered and threw his blade towards his former colleague. It hit target, right in the knee cap. Caspian fell on his knees due to the angle and trajectory of the blade. He winced but did not produce tears. The deck was barren, he was alone.

Reepicheep went below and slept with qualms with himself.

"Eustace," the mouse said, "are you awake?"

"Yes." The boy answered.

"Gramercy blood brother," Reepicheep said, "you showed gallantry and shield me from Fire. You looked him in the eye and denounced him- applaud you sir. Obligation to lift a sword for you is without quarrel, if you need me, I shall be your reinforcement."

"I might have to take you up on that offer." Eustace said.

"Oh, and why is that?" The mouse asked, not caring, willing to go along with him but just wondering.

"I'm leaving Reepicheep." The boy answered.

"What? Leaving? Why Master Straub, you can't necessarily-"

"I'm not talking about that." Eustace said.

"Well then-" Reepicheep stopped himself and flipped out of bed and climbed onto Eustace's torso.

"Listen to me," Reepicheep said, "you will never be alone do you understand?"

Eustace nodded, "I just feel that way. Perhaps it's better if I-"

"I would grieve and never be able to live with myself Eustace. I couldn't see you precipitately self-immolate yourself. I refuse to let you- you have the world to offer and a vast amount of good to share. My time I fear, is almost consummated, but you, have the world. If you fall, know that I shall be there to lift you up. You will never be deserted or forsaken, you will never be criticized or taunted by the forces that belittle you. This will happen never again."

He paused, the ship moved about in the rain and waves. Eustace closed his eyes and tried to sleep, a tear fell as he rolled over. Reepicheep adjusted his position.

" I shall be here for you." Reepicheep said. "Let me be an unmoving aegis when you fall, an abettor when you rise. Whatever you ask of me I shall be for you. Just promise me that you will reconsider, you are more valuable than what you give yourself credit for. You are my brother and today you were my shield, allow me to perform the same graces and provide the companionship that you given me." He looked at the boy, who opened his eyes and looked at him, pleading to let him be.

"Don't do this." Reepicheep said. "I love and care for you too much to let you go ahead with this venture. This venture of heartache and mental torment that you will cause. Think of your family, your friends, all the people that have gotten to know you and the people who haven't. They will miss an important person that did and could have changed their lives. Don't do this."

Eustace did not answer. He simply slept.

The following morning Eustace walked onto the shore of the bank of an island, for they had reached it, and assisted Reepicheep and his party in gathering provisions.

"I have made my decision." Eustace said.

"And?" Reepicheep replied, hopeful that he had gotten through to him.

"Well, considering that I am still here, what do you think it was?" Eustace said with a smile. "Thank you." The boy said.

"Let me infold thee and hold thee to mine heart." Reepicheep said. Eustace smiled. "Have you been reading Shakespeare?"

"You have a copy of it underneath your cot. Macbeth was it?"

"That's right." Eustace said.

"Best not end up like that fellow now." Reepicheep said. He laughed and so did Eustace. The power and beauty of Shakespeare.


	4. The Beelzebub of the Sitatuion

**Part IV: The Beelzebub of This Situation**

* * *

As the crew returned to the boats, for a separate party had gone to look for any opposition, Reepicheep kept a steady eye on Caspian. The mouse's tail flicked back and forth, as it were thinking up reasons as to why the sudden mood swings.

_He seems more natural now,_ Reepicheep thought, _as if the resentment and behaviors of before were simply a symptom of the sea._

Caspian looked towards the mouse and smiled familiarly, "Come on then." he said as if nothing had occurred.

Reepicheep made his way over: _Perhaps it was just sea sickness. I hope it doesn't repeat any time soon._

The boat ride back was nervous and could be expressed simply by fear. Reepicheep noticed that they had acquired a young girl and a man who he presumed to be her father. They were in the boat next to the one he was in and the rodent saw the girl and noticed that she was distressed, almost in tears but not quite there yet.

_Converse with young passenger about trouble. _Reepicheep said in his head, making mental notes. _Continue watch of Caspian._

This reminded him that he needed to watch his monarch who was rowing the rowboat he was commuting in. He appeared normal, but slowly a smile was returning. The smile that made Reepicheep not too keen earlier.

"Sire," Reepicheep said warning him, "remember your conscious."

Caspian didn't answer him verbally, he simply nodded.

They were halfway back to the ship.

Twenty-minutes later, Caspian's smile turned into full-fledged crazy. The others began to notice.

"Sire," Tavros said, "are you alright?"

"Just fine." Caspian answered.

The young girl and the man climbed the ladder. Caspian stood up immediately and moved towards them with intent. Reepicheep saw this and saluted his blade again, this time however, he performed a successful parry, which knocked Caspian back into the rowboat.

"What are you doing?" Caspian asked. The action and rocking of the rowboat caused the others to look over.

"Yes Reep," Edmund asked, a bit confused, "what _are_ you doing?"

"Possibly doing the most heinous act I will ever do." Reepicheep answered as he got into an attack position.

"I apologize Your Majesty," Reepicheep said continuing, "but I cannot let you board."

"Is this munity?" Caspian asked.

"Absolutely not sire," Reepicheep replied, "I just want you to be mentally stable is all."

"So munity then?" Caspian said.

The rodent rolled his eyes and sighed, "Oh for the love of- alright yes it's munity!"

Silence.

"What did you just say?" Caspian asked.

"I think you heard me." Reepicheep replied.

Caspian smiled, "I'm afraid you're going to have to be excommunicated. I will not tolerate treason on my ship."

"_Your_ ship?" Reepicheep said, raising his voice and looking at Caspian with a skeptical eye. "I suggest you learn your place."

"I know my place," Caspian answered, "and it is with my subjects."

Slowly, Caspian climbed the ladder. The girl was ninety percent of the way up. Just as she was about to board, Caspian grabbed her leg and threw her towards the sea past the boats and way out into the water. She screamed, was in pain, and hit the water extremely hard. It did not look promising.

Tavros jumped in and swam towards her, Reepicheep meanwhile, scaled the side and met Caspian on deck, but by the time he met him Caspian was already doing something else.

"Ready for round two!" Caspian shouted as he kicked Lucy in the abdomen. Edmund, who was on board, saw this and attempted to retaliate.

"Just what do you think you're doing!" Edmund shouted.

"Yes," Reepicheep repeated, "just what do you think you're doing?" The mouse quickly rushed over in between the two to break up the beating.

The mouse turned towards Lucy and smiled the best he could, "Are you alright?"

Lucy nodded: "Thank you."

"It is my duty," Reepicheep said, "now, get to quarters to get some rest, I'll come and check on you later."

Lucy was quickly helped up by Edmund who rushed down to the quarters to safety.

"So," Caspian said, "judging by your look, I believe you see me as primeval."

"Because you are." Reepicheep replied quickly, "Like I said before, I dare not strike a King, but I didn't say anything about a possessor."

Caspian turned around, took about five steps, extended his arms and smiled, as if wanting a brotherly embrace. He bowed slowly, still smiling but of disrespect.

Reepicheep wielded his blade, "Sire," he said, "you do realize that you have put my honor at risk, your life in danger, and my judgment on the line."

"You know you want to." Caspian said, "So do it."

Tavros came up, scaling the side for no one lowered the ladder, carrying the girl under his right arm.

"She's fine," The minotaur said, "but injured, possible concussion. Shall I see to her."

"No," Caspian said, "we have other matters."

Reepicheep turned towards Tavros and said: "If the question of morality ever comes answer justly."

Tavros nodded and slowly carried the girl down below deck, leaving the rest of the crew to deal with the drama.

_Hmm..._Reepicheep thought, _If I were going to do something crafty, now would be the time to expose him and hopefully get some answers._

The rodent smiled and cried, "Defiler!"

"Deceiver," Reepicheep took several advances forward, "Malevolent little bastard, you ridiculous swine."

Caspian turned towards Reepicheep and his face was getting red hot. Reepicheep smiled, stuck his sword in the ground and nonchalantly leaned on it and acted as if he were filing his paws.

The mouse continued: "A pestilence, menace to society, a jinni, a nefarious incubus."

Caspian pulled out his sword and swung towards the rodent who barely had to move to dodge it. Reepicheep stood up normally and continued with the taunting:

"Bigot, zealot, and well, I can just go on and on." Reepicheep smiled and walked towards his 'friend' and motioned for him to lean down. Caspian did so.

"You're the Beelzebub of this situation _aren't you_?" Reepicheep asked with a daemon smile, letting whoever it was in Caspian's head know that Reepicheep saw him, and was going to deal with the problem.

"Get away from me." Caspian said, backing as if a serpent had bit him. Reepicheep laughed to himself.

Reepicheep jumped on the railing and extended his blade to him. "Tell me what I need to know."

"No." Caspian replied.

The mouse pressed the tip of his blade against Caspian's shirt and ripped it a little, he then pressed it up against Caspian's side.

"Don't force me to do this." Reepicheep said.

Caspian laughed, the kind of laugh that a condescending person gives, the kind of laugh that if you had absolutely no soul left and no longer cared about anything you would give this, the kind of laugh that Reepicheep hated the most.

The mouse stabbed Caspian in the side, digging deep and twisting, to shatter muscle but not bone. He didn't plan on killing him, just severely injure to the point of common sense. Caspian fell on his knees to the ground, taking Reepicheep with him. The fallen King looked at the rodent with eyes of betrayal. The rodent replied with:

"Remember, you made me do this."

"You didn't have to-"

"Yes sire I did." Reepicheep said, "I had to do it for the safety and security of us all and of us both." It was here that the mouse got close and personal with him:

"Listen to me I am willing to fight and die for you but you must be willing to fight and die for you also do you understand?"

"Alright." Caspian said, "Say whatever it is you have to say."

"You didn't answer my question." Reepicheep said.

"Because I'm not him." Caspian replied.

"You are mad," Reepicheep replied, "a psychotic maniac who has done nothing but cause misery and grief. You are making a war out of me sire. I will fight it, believe me, I will do so until I can no longer, but you're killing yourself."

"No you are." Caspian said, "You're wasting your time."

"Do you fear?" Reepicheep asked.

"Of course I do."

"I was talking to Caspian you idiot." Reepicheep replied harshly, "Now I don't know how to get to you but I do know that whatever it is you fear, if anything, then let me cast it out."

"What?" Caspian asked confused.

"Let me cast that fear out!" Reepicheep said a bit louder.

Tavros came up slowly, carrying a rag it was clean, a bad or good sign. Reepicheep looked up and asked:

"How is she?"

Tavros shook his head. "I'm sorry, the girl is dead."

Reepicheep sighed, nodded, looked at Caspian with a glare of blame, and leaving his sword in Caspian's side, the mouse went below deck.

The girl was beautiful, her chestnut colored hair contrasted with her white dress with faded flowers. She was placed on the next to Eustace. Reepicheep walked over.

He dare not desecrate a grave, so he stood reverently and spoke:

"Anything you wish to talk about?"

He got not answer.

Above deck, he could hear some type of fuss, the mouse was half tempted to go up and investigate but his place at the moment was here. He stood in silence looking up at this girl, this complete stranger for thirty minutes.

The father was in the back crying, Reepicheep could say a million lines of poetry but it would make no difference, the amount of grief was too great and Reepicheep was just a mouse. Nonetheless, he walked over to the threshold of the room the father was in and guarded it not letting anyone pass him.

A splash of water masked the father's tears.

When the father was done and finished with his tears, he stepped over Reepicheep and was about to completely ignore him when the man turned, looked down at the rodent and said: "Tha-"

"Don't say anything." Reepicheep said. "You've said all the words we've all been thinking, you were just brave enough to cry them out. I salute you greatly sir." He performed a respectful bow and looked up for a response. The father nodded his head twice and left quickly with Reepicheep close behind.

Reepicheep stopped at the base of the stairs and let the father go up and close the gate, the mouse could get through anyway.

"_How did we come to this? When was this ever normal? What can we do about it?_" These were questions that were racing through Reepicheep's head and after a moment of thinking he answered all of them:

"All walls are made of stone, and stone isn't unbreakable, just difficult to break."

The mouse walked up the stairs and found a light rain was falling, the wind was blowing, and Eustace had been slain.


	5. The Hurt and the Healer

**Part V: The Hurt and the Healer**

* * *

The deck all stood silent as Reepicheep re-entered. It was grim, for they all knew something was wrong.

Reepicheep looked around and noticed something off about all this and made an assumption of the situation:

_Every single man is lamented, cursing their inner demons to crawl into abysses and die there._

Caspian was on the floor bleeding but very much alive. Reepicheep's sword was in his hand- it was submerged in red. The King cried due to loss, his head was clear, his mind no longer clouded. Reepicheep walked over to him and asked him to look at him. Caspian did so and the mouse saw grief, pain, misery, all the pain in the world written upon his face.

"I'm sorry." Caspian said to the rodent, still crying, "I know you two were close."

"He was a brother to us all." The mouse said.

Edmund was trying to hide all emotion, but being a human being and only a child still, he broke down. He walked over to Caspian, kneeled beside him, placing a arm around him, and swayed. They both revealed their grief and Reepicheep learned two things: grief and humanity correlate. The mouse said and did nothing but stand there and watch them share of moment of uniform pain. The only thing that kept him from breaking down at that moment was his way of grief. Private and consul of one.

* * *

Reepicheep left them alone after a while and went into the Captain Quarters to see what the next step would be. He figured he could play receiver of message for a day.

The Captain was hunching over a table with a map, using a compass he was charting the course. The mouse noticed that he was agonizing over something, because the Captain was shaking his head in frustration, as if he were about to tear his hair out. The mouse naturally made his way for the door, sensing the personal matter and privacy that was needed for it to be solved when the Captain, who noticed him said:

"Stay."

Reepicheep nodded and turned towards him, saying nothing, and simply watched.

_Interestingly, _the mouse said, _his distraught face is unmoving but his legs and feet are pacing._

"Lose something?" Reepicheep asked.

"W-what?" the Captain said a bit taken aback by the question.

"I said did you lose something?" The mouse repeated as he walked towards the table.

"My sanity." The Captain answered.

Reepicheep laughed to himself: "You described the prime excuse for fear which is simply a mere allusion, a façade, and a glorious sham."

The Captain nodded and walked to the other side of the table, offering to help the mouse up by offering his hand.

"I don't do that." Reepicheep said with a 'you must be insane if you really think I'm going to ride in your hand' type of face.

"Ah that's right, apologizes." The Captain said and made his way back around to his place. Reepicheep scaled the leg of the table and was up and over as if he were training for it all his life.

"Where are we?" The rodent asked.

"Oh I'd say right about here." The Captain replied pointing at the map. Reepicheep walked on the map and headed eastward.

"Here is where we are going." The mouse said. "Now what are you questioning?"

"The reality of it. There's nothing there according to this. We're going blind!"

"Blind isn't the word sir, for maps can be incorrect when sailing the world, the only true compasses that can truly be reliable is Polaris and faith."

"What if I can't see the bloody star Reepicheep?" The Captain cried, "I want to be sure of where we are going."

"Of course you do," Reepicheep said, "everyone wants to be sure but no one ever is, that is why you must turn to faith every morning. I said there are two compasses not strictly one. You forgot faith, if you forget that then we might as well be falling off the edge."

The rodent looked out the window and noticed that a rainstorm was moving in.

"We're coming into some weather." Reepicheep said.

"Are we?" The Captain turned around, and said in a 'I really don't care about anything anymore' sort of way:

"Oh, so we are."

Reepicheep shot a glance of surprise. "Is your faith so little that you cannot navigate through a rainstorm?"

"Yes." The Captain said.

"Well, do you believe in your crew to see you through?"

"Of course I do." The Captain answered.

"Then why do you fear?" The mouse asked.

"Because I don't think I can see it through Reepicheep."

Reepicheep sighed, and for a moment, his hope dwindled as he thought of what to say to help the poor man, to do something to instill some sort of vigor, some form of belief.

"You have a duty to your crew to pull through," Reepicheep said, "we're going to die without some course direction."

"Tavros is the helmsman, he is perfectly capable."

Reepicheep nodded , closed his eyes and thought again. When he opened them again he saw the Captain staring blankly out the window as if he were considering the end. The Captain took a deep breath noticing the water was getting choppier and choppier and the wind fiercer and fiercer, the ship rocked a bit. The Captain looked towards a weapon rack which was located on the wall to the right. There was, very precariously, a battle axe, that was lethally sharpened.

"Captain," Reepicheep said as he made his way to the edge of the table. "do you wish to do so?"

"Yes Reepicheep, I wish to do so."

"I will not stop you," Reepicheep replied. The Captain nodded in thanks as moved toward the weapon rack.

"But know that I will lose a father."

The Captain turned towards him. "What did you say?"

"I will lose a father," Reepicheep said, "to see me through the storm."

"I can't do it Reepicheep, not when there's the unknown."

"What is unknown?" The mouse asked.

"The destination."

"We may not discover it unless we get through the storm, unless you get us through the storm. You're the Captain damn it, don't stand there and let fear control you. You can control the outcome, now go and take charge!"

"It's not that simple Reepicheep."

"That's fear talking again," the mouse said, "you're too blinded by fear and worry that you no longer see the reward in life so you doom the rest of us."

"The crew can handle itself." The Captain said and made his way towards the weapon rack again. He picked up the battle axe.

"What of the guilt, it would break their hearts to know of this."

"You'll take care of them." The Captain replied.

"I'm not a therapist, simply a mouse sir. You're my Captain, now see me through!"

"Why?"

The rain began to pelt down with force, the ship was furiously fighting.

"Because I have belief in you! You think you're alone in a never-ending storm? Fine! So am I sir! So am I! A storm that rages more fierce than this and one that drains hope and faith but it cannot drain the belief that we can surface above it, charge through it and survive."

The Captain lifted the weapon, and heard the small unsheathing of a sword. The Captain looked over and saw that Reepicheep was mirroring his motions.

"I will do it sire." Reepicheep said.

"No you won't."

"Yes I will," the mouse said, "if you have fallen so far to not find belief or hope and denounce all faith, if you find yourself alone, you're not."

"Put it away Reepicheep."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Put it away," the Captain said, "that's an order."

"I'm sorry I believe only the Captain can do that at the moment." Reepicheep said.

"I am the Captain-"

"No you're not, you said it yourself. You're a nobody, a simple old fool who is caught in a storm." Reepicheep said, smiling a bit but being careful not to show his trickery too much. It was still a delicate situation.

The mouse then placed the tip of his blade up against himself just over the stomach- seppuku.

"Reepicheep, stop this you're being-"

"Ridiculous?" The mouse said finishing the Captain's sentence in the form of a question.

The Captain nodded and saw the connection. He put the battle axe back on the rack.

Reepicheep safely sheathed his sword and stood there. The Captain turned towards him, "You believe in me?"

"Is it raining?" Reepicheep asked.

"Yes." The Captain said.

"Your answer then." Reepicheep replied.

The ship rocked a bit, a wave had come up over the deck, water slowly poured in from underneath the door.

A fierce knock.

"Come in." The Captain said.

"Sir," it was Edmund, "which way do we go?"

The Captain turned towards the mouse who motioned a continue forward motion with his paw. The Captain nodded and walked towards the boy: "Continue on."

"But sir it's-"

"Just a rainstorm."

"Aren't you afraid of-"

"Death?" The Captain said. "Of course, but I think we'll be fine." He looked back towards the mouse who simply bowed with an extension of his front paws in a t motion, welcoming his services to him.

"Continue onward Your Majesty." The Captain said, still looking at the rodent who stood in the same position, waiting for response. The Captain did the same motion, bowed with an extension of his arms in a t motion, welcoming his services to him.

"Gramercy." Reepicheep said.

"What does that mean?" The Captain asked.

"That sir," Reepicheep said with a smile as he jumped from the table, "is an entirely different conversation."


	6. Full Circle

**Part VI: Full Circle**

* * *

The storm passed and when the clouds cleared and the seas were calm again the crew took a sigh of relief.

At the moment, Reepicheep was still in the Captain's Quarters, for he waited the storm out there. He was standing on the desk as if he were born to do it.

A knock at the door.

"It's open." The rodent said.

Entrance of the knocker- Tavros.

"We have a request for you on deck," The minotaur said rather gravely, "it appears that-"

"Say no more Tavros," Reepicheep replied, jumping from the desk and walking towards the door, "whoev'r ask'd of me shall receive me yarely."

Lionel was bleeding on the deck. A gash on the shoulder was taking his life. His face was losing color, the eyes, a loss of innocence.

_"Reepicheep."_ He murmured, _"I, I need you."_

Upon seeing this and hearing his name Reepicheep made his way over slowly, examining everything from the boards to the crow's nest making mental notes as he went along.

Blood on the boards five feet from the mast. _Result of impact._

Cracking of the deck. _Evidence of impact._

Cracking of the mast itself. _More evidence, storm damage._

Lionel's bloody shoulder and loss of color. _Severe damage of the shoulder, extensive amount of blood loss. Begin praying._

"You look like you've seen better." Reepicheep said trying to find some sort of humor in all this.

Lionel smiled a bit. "Damned storm caused me to fall from my post. Seems I was meant to die here."

"If you are, then you will not do so alone." The mouse said smile growing a bit bigger.

"Thank you," the centaur said, fading a bit. "for believing in me."

"One should always have belief in his brothers."

"Tell Caspian," Lionel said, "that I'm sorry."

"For dying? What a preposterous thing to apologize for! You should be-"

"Someone once asked me if the light at the end was beautiful. I think I can answer his question." The centaur looked at his friend, his abettor and smiled. "I'm going home Reepicheep, I see a light, and it's beautiful."

Reepicheep reached up, closed his eyes, took a sigh of relief and said the last rites he knew: "The darkness and disillusions of this world pass away. The light and inspiration of the next shall overtake you. May you never fall from there, and if you do, let me lift you up. Fly on justice. Fly on."

"He was a good man. He will be missed."

Reepicheep looked over and saw Edmund standing near the railing.

"Indeed he will Sire." Reepicheep said. "He was exceptional."

"You know I just realized something." Edmund said.

"Epiphanies are marvels of the mind, care to elaborate on said truth?"

"I just realized that today is Sunday," Edmund replied, "Eustace's birthday. I miss him Reep, I miss him more than I loved him."

"Do not speak of it anymore." Reepicheep said, "Let's converse about something else."

"I had that dream again, well, a similar one."

"Really? Do tell."

Edmund nodded: "I'm standing in the same place I was in the dream actually."

"You mean you dreamt of the ship?" Reepicheep asked.

"Yes, and you were sitting right where you are now, and for some reason you were looking at me as if you were about to kill me."

"If you're worried that I may inflict death upon you, Your Majesty know that you have never given me a reason to do so and you never will." Reepicheep said.

"I'm just afraid that what happened to Caspian will happen to you that's all."

"Best see me through then." The mouse said. "Shall we partake in supper?"

"I suppose."

Edmund walked towards the food line, which was slowly being constructed. He looked back to make sure that the mouse was following him.

"You coming-" he paused, "Reepicheep?"

He wasn't there.

"Reepicheep, where'd you go?" Edmund asked walking toward the rail.

"A bit of help if you don't mind Your Majesty!" Reepicheep called rather loudly. He was hanging off the side of the railing and was slipping, seconds from falling into the water.

"Climb up then." Edmund said, offering a hand.

"Afraid I can't do that at the moment, Sire, I don't know why but _something_ is keeping me down." Reepicheep said as he tried to pull himself up but to avail. His grip weakened, his strength diminished completely. He fell.

"Man overboard!" Edmund cried and jumped in.

Reepicheep fell towards the bottom of the sea, fighting and struggling to breath and gain control. Whatever it was it was killing him.

_I do not wish to die yet, _Reepicheep thought, _but if it be so then I have no regrets. None whatsoever._

Edmund hit the water, he swam down, saw the mouse, picked up him and surfaced.

"Gramercy." Reepicheep said a bit breathy.

"No trouble at-" Edmund stopped. He winced.

"Trouble?" Reepicheep asked.

"Something's caught my leg." Edmund said.

"Let me see about it." the mouse replied.

Reepicheep dove down. He heart stopped a moment, he quickly surfaced.

Edmund was struggling to keep afloat.

"Your Majesty," the mouse said, "you're going to lose a leg."

"What!?"

"Don't move, I'll see if I can remedy it, just don't panic." Reepicheep dove again.

Caspian looked over the edge, "What happened?"

"I don't know," Edmund said, "Reepicheep fell in, I dove after him and now I can't move."

"Did you break something?"

"No. I don't-AHHHHH!" A piercing cry of fear came from him. Edmund fought to saying above the water but the pain was too great. He went under.

Reepicheep quickly resurfaced moments later, distressed and catching his breath. He looked like he was about to kill himself.

"What happened?" Caspian asked, fearful and annoyed.

"I'm so sorry," Reepicheep cried out, "I couldn't hold on any longer!"

"What happened!" Caspian screamed.

"King Edmund is bleeding at the bottom of the sea."

"What did you do!?"

"Necessary measures!" Reepicheep said, "Now if you'll excuse me." He dove again.

Caspian watched and waited:

Ten seconds...thirty seconds...one minute...two minutes...three minutes.

Caspian was about to jump in when the mouse resurfaced, struggling to breathe.

"I couldn't...save him." Reepicheep said.

Caspian dove in, grabbed the fatigued mouse and laid him on the deck.

"What happened down there?"

"Ever seen the face of the devil?" Reepicheep asked.

"No." Caspian answered.

"He's taken him...he's not dead, or at least, I hope he's not. He's just gone Sire. He's just gone."

"We'll get him back Reepicheep, I'll promise you that."

Reepicheep nodded and slowly walked to his quarters and kept to his thoughts:

_"You really think that you are on that floating piece of wood. Have you ever stopped to think that I am on that same plank, and that I myself am being ripped apart with you?"_

As the mouse climbed into his cot to sleep he sighed, closed his eyes and said:

"This beast of yours, the one that pulls you down, that I'm not sure of, but whatever it is, remember that I'm stuck on the wood plank too."

He paused.

"I know his name too."


	7. The Devil Is Far Worse to Look At

**Part VII: The Devil Is Far Worse to Look At**

* * *

_"Reepicheep, you have to save me."_

Edmund called to him in his sleep.

_"Reepicheep, I can't hold on any longer. You have to save me!"_

The mouse opened his eyes and felt unnaturally cold.

"One would think death is upon me, it's freezing in here!"

He pulled his blanket over and tossed a bit, trying to get some sleep.

_"Reepicheep."_

"Who's there?" The mouse asked. He sat up and looked around, seeing nothing.

"I wilt be hearing things." Reepicheep said and closed his eyes again.

He slept.

Three hours later, a finger cold as winter ran up his spine. He opened his eyes and lay there motionless.

"Whoev'r is hither they hast mine attention. Now what be your business?" He turned himself over and looked Death straight in the face.

"W-what are you-"

Death made no sound, he exited the room and headed towards the deck. Reepicheep followed, grabbing his sword on the way out.

"Alright what is it you want?" Reepicheep asked the specter again once they were above quarters.

Death said nothing, he walked towards the railing and without thinking picked the mouse up.

"Unhand me right now or I'll-"

Death didn't let him finish, instead, he just threw Reepicheep out towards the sea and disappeared.

* * *

Once again, the mouse found himself in water.

_Like before I'm being bogged down. I wonder if I'll actually die this time._

The mouse looked over, his lungs slowly filling with water at this point, and saw Death, standing there in front of him. The reaper opened his mouth and inhaled- creating an air pocket. Reepicheep stabilized himself and discovered that Death was creating an invisible floor.

"You wish to show me something?" Reepicheep asked.

Death stood silent but stood to the side, revealing Edmund.

He was alive, but just barely. His right leg was cut off, the head badly bruised, and the right ear was gone. Edmund looked out, saw the mouse and smiled:

"I thought you'd be dead by now. Diving in again and out again."

"Amusing." Reepicheep said with a bit of sarcasm.

"I'm glad you tried though, it's a rarity to have loyal friends." Edmund said

Reepicheep nodded and advanced slowly, keeping a keen eye on Death. "Has this, _gentleman,_ been sustaining you?"

"Oh, Death, yes he has. He's actually quite nice once you get to know them."

"Yes for someone who stays silent," Reepicheep said, "I'd wager he's very cordial."

His tail swayed back and forth. His eyes kept looking back at the Dark Malevolence, trying to search for the logical reasoning of his involvement.

"Dearest apologizes about the leg. Call me overzealous."

"Overzealous."

Reepicheep smiled, "I see you've developed a sense of humor."

"And you a sense of caution. What's the matter, you're all- tense."

"Your Majesty, I'm tense (as you so put it) because Death is literally staring you in the face!"

Death moved his hand outward, the mouse pulled his sword and looked him in the eye.

"I've seen the devil, believe me he's far worse to look at."

Death resumed his former position.

"He's just being protective." Edmund said.

"Now you're talking ridiculous." Reepicheep replied looking back at him, "You seriously believe that Death, _Death_ mind you, is being an abettor for you?"

"Yes."

Reepicheep looked at Edmund's eyes- they were black bottomless holes, as if decay had already taken them.

"I've been talking to a cadaver, how wonderful." Reepicheep said with sarcasm. "So if he's dead, then that means that-"

"He's not dead."

"I beg your pardon?" Reepicheep asked turning towards Death, "Did you say something?"

Death nodded. "He's not dead."

"If he's not dead and he's not himself then where or better yet _whom_ is he?"

"He's himself and where he is, well, you're standing in his grave." Death said.

"What do you ask me of so I can find him?" Reepicheep asked.

"You would risk your life for him?"

"Yes, I can say that for them all. Without a question or quarrel in my mind."

"You would kill for him?" Death asked.

"Any man who stands against them." Reepicheep said.

"In order to save Edmund," Death said, "then you must kill another. Life for life."

"Who?"

"Lucy Pevensie."

Reepicheep shook his head, "I could never force myself to do that."

"If you don't then Edmund dies."

"Then he dies." Reepicheep said. "At least he goes with honor and respect."

"You'll be risking everyone else's lives if you don't."

"I'd rather see them all die then." Reepicheep said.

"You'd rather have me kill everyone than for you to kill one and me spare the rest?" Death asked a bit confused.

"Yes, if we go down, then we go down together as family."

"Some family you are." Death said with a laugh.

"Don't you dare mock my kin in such a way!" The mouse shouted, bring the tip of his blade to Death's cloak. "They are _my _brothers, _my_ sisters, _my_ fathers, _my_ sons, they're _mine_! If you take them then you take me. If you break them, then I am frail. I refuse to kill her and that's my final word but if I see you perform it, if she be dead by your bloody scythe, then know I will curse and peruse you 'til time ends. For thou unfit for any place but hell!"

"Oh, Shakespeare are we?" Death said with a chuckle.

"Richard III," Reepicheep corrected, "surprised someone as dimwitted and fetid as you has heard of him."

"Surprised someone as bothersome and brash as you has heard of him."

"Introduced by a friend," the mouse said, "now if you'll excuse me, I have another business to attend to."

Reepicheep stabbed Death in what he perceived to be the ankle but the mouse quickly noticed that his entire arm just went through him as if Death were transparent.

Death laughed, "I'll race you to the surface. You win, I'll give you a slightly longer life."

"And if I lose?"

"Then you die." Death said.

Reepicheep nodded, agreeing informally to the terms. He looked back at Edmund and sighed: "I'm sorry Sire, it has been a pleasure serving you." He saluted.

"I'll give you a ten second head start." Death said. "Starting as soon as the air pocket dissapears."

The air pocket disappeared. Reepicheep quickly swam up, he was almost home free when he realized that he was stopped.

_Oh, so that's your game is it?_

Death behaved like a torpedo. The mouse had to think quickly and logically.

_He's holding me down three inches from the surface. He's speeding towards me and my head start is gone. Think for a moment. What's the one thing he loves more than himself?_

Reepicheep stopped moving and held his breath.

Death came up to him and was confused why the mouse wasn't praying for his life or reciting his will. He rolled his eyes and released him.

"What's the point of doing your job if no one suffers?" Death said to himself.

* * *

Reepicheep scrambled to the deck and literally kissed it.

"Oh glorious wood, how thankful I am that you are still here and that nightmare is over!"

Not exactly." Death said who stood before him.

Reepicheep stood up slowly, "So you are serious about this then?"

Death nodded, "I am, and if you won't then I will."

The specter turned and made his way to the quarters.

Reepicheep ran past Death on all fours, jumped, clearing all the stairs and without losing momentum, alerted the crew quickly and loudly as he could making his way towards Lucy's room:

"Bulwarks, assassin in the midst, to arms!"

The crew got up as quick as they could and readied themselves but did so in confusion.

"What's going on?" One of them asked.

"I don't know, Reepicheep just came through here yelling something about an assassin or something."

Reepicheep entered the room, forgetting his manners at the moment and beheld the power of Death.

"Reepicheep," Lucy said, looking at him fearfully, "help me please!"

Death had her in a choke hold and lifted her up in the air. He squeezed harder with each passing second.

Reepicheep lunged forward hurling himself through the air and doing everything he could but failed miserably.

Footsteps approached.

"What's going on?" It was Caspian with sword in hand.

Death looked up and smiled, "Oh, if it isn't my old friend."

He summoned a knife and handed it to Lucy. Death eased his grip.

"What are you going to do?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing," Reepicheep replied, who was in front of her now, "if he does then he ironically dies."

"Amusing." Death said.

"I developed a sense of humor!" The mouse jumped in the air and stabbed Death in the back.

Death let go of Lucy and removed Reepicheep's sword, mouse included from his back.

"You are one hell of a pain." Death said laughing as he said this.

"Amusing." Reepicheep replied.

"I've developed sense of humor." Death said and threw the mouse hard against the wall.

Caspian entered and slowly advanced.

Death outstretched his hand. Caspian stopped moving.

The specter looked towards Reepicheep. The mouse stood up.

"If you think that you're going to-" Reepicheep started to say.

"Oh, I plan on it." Death said with a smile.

Caspian, Reepicheep, Lucy, and the rest of the crew raised their arms. They all had weapons in hand.

"You said that you would rather see them die now. That if you go down, that you went down together as family. I'm sure this isn't what you had in mind but, I'm willing to give you one last chance." Death said.

He walked over towards the mouse and leaned in, just as everyone in a quick motion pointed the tips of their swords, maces, and whatever else at their torsos- seppuku.

"You kill yourself and I'll spare them a few more seconds."

"Why do you want me dead?" Reepicheep asked.

"It's fun when you have opposition," Death said, "but there comes a time when you have to weed some of them out. You give them a bit of hope, something to look forward to in the morning. That doesn't necessarily work for me. So, you kill yourself now and they die, or you all die together- as a family, just like you want."

"But it isn't about what I want." Reepicheep said. He looked around the room slowly.

"Don't do it!" Lucy cried out.

"I'm afraid that wasn't an option, Your Majesty."

"No you idiot," Caspian said, "we'll all go out together, you don't deserve to-"

"But you deserve to live Sire." Reepicheep said, "It may be a few seconds more but you deserve them. You all do. Who am I to cause us all to have a simultaneous execution? I'm nothing more than a mouse."

"You saved my life." Caspian replied, "I'd say you're just a little bit more than a mouse. I'd say you're a King. Foolish of me to think I was one."

"You're going to make me cry Sire." Reepicheep said with a smile.

Caspian laughed. "Amusing."

"I've developed a sense of humor." Reepicheep said. He turned to Lucy:

"Chin up there! At least we're all in the same boat. Pardon the pun, but it's true. We all have knives up against our throats thanks to this sadistic little asshole."

"Thank you for the compliment." Death said.

"You can fuck yourself." Reepicheep replied, "Still waiting for me to give myself up?"

"Yes." Death replied, "I can play the waiting game, but you're testing my patience."

"You have thin tolerance for it then." Reepicheep said feeling his blade slowly stabbing him.

"You know," the mouse said, "I was just beginning to wonder, what is it underneath that hood of yours?"

"None of your business." Death said.

"Is Death afraid of insults?" Reepicheep asked.

"No, but he is afraid of his appearance."

"Pity." The mouse said, "Is it because you're so repulsive that you yourself _hate_ yourself?" He asked, the blade making him bleed a little.

"I don't hate myself!"

"You must hate someone if you wish to kill us all. Who could that possibly be?" Reepicheep said rolling his eyes and laughing.

"If you think it's that lion then you're wrong."

"I think," Reepicheep said, as he broke his flesh and entered some muscle. He grunted and flinched. A tear fell. "That you are! You used to be his prize didn't you?"

"Wrong person." Death said. "That's Tash, I'm-"

"His _son?_" Reepicheep asked. The pain was growing, he was getting weaker, and weaker, and he knew that he was dying.

"You answered correctly." Death said.

"So," the mouse fell on his knees and gasped for breath, "you're...the..Beelzebub of the situation aren't you?"

"Stop it!" Lucy cried in fear.

"It's too late Lucy." Caspian said, "He's going."

Death laughed, "That's right rat, that's me, good old Beelzebub."

"I'm...a...mouse...you arrogant...bastard."

Death nodded. "My apologizes, but you're taking too long. Tell you what, I'll do this instead."

He took a breath and slowly, the rodent's strength was returning and his movements went backwards. Everything was reversing.

"Better to have an opposition?" Reepicheep asked.

"Better to have an interesting opposition, besides, seeing you die made me sad. Me. That's saying a lot."

"I don't know if that was a compliment or not."

The wounds, the muscles were healed and Reepicheep was given control of himself again.

Caspian and Lucy looked at each other then at Reepicheep who said simply: "Gramercy."

It was over after that. The crew died slowly. Reepicheep closed his eyes and wept.

When the pleads for mercy and last words were over, Death left Reepicheep to himself.

"I told you that if you were to hurt them then I will curse and peruse you 'til time ends. I'm sure this isn't what you had in mind but, I'm willing to give you one last chance" The mouse said.

"Ten second head start?" Death asked.

Reepicheep opened his eyes. "Five."

"Five, but that's-"

"Start running! One...two...three...four..."

* * *

**Finis.**


End file.
